Virtualization may be used to provide some physical components as logical objects in order to allow running various software modules, for example, multiple operating systems, concurrently and in isolation from other software modules, on one or more interconnected physical computer systems. Virtualization allows, for example, consolidating multiple physical servers into one physical server running multiple virtual machines in order to improve the hardware utilization rate. Virtualization may typically involve a virtual machine executing for intermittent periods of time on one or more physical processors, for example, based on scheduled time slots, interrupts, migrating from one physical processor to another, or the like. Virtual machines may have one or more context states while executing, which may need to be maintained when the execution is interrupted, paused, or halted for any one of a variety of reasons. Thus, virtualization typically includes managing an extended context state for virtual machines.